


Nice Catch

by J000liet



Series: Frisbee AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU- no skating, DJ Otabek Altin, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Otabek is a little shit, Rated for swearing, Yuri likes that, frisbee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Yuri could honestly say he was used to this, getting dragged along with his brother and his brother’s boyfriend to play some sort of something in the park. Today it was frisbee. And he would have complained, if it wasn't for the DJ at the picnic table.Excerpt:“Your frisbee landed in my la-” The guy held it up and turned to look at him.“Thanks.” Yuri blushed and grabbed the frisbee. “It was the silver idiot’s fault.” The guy had piercings. Yuri was weak for peircings. The guy had them in his ears, one on his nose, another in his lip, one in his eyebrow. He also had a tattoo on the inside of the wrist holding the frisbee. A single line drawing of a motorcycle. “I like your piercings.”“Thanks.”“And your tattoo.”“Thanks.”





	Nice Catch

Yuri could honestly say he was used to this, getting dragged along with his brother and his brother’s boyfriend to play some sort of something in the park. He would never admit that he liked it, so he just plastered a blank look on his face and pretended to endure. Yuuri was set on them spending time together. He thought that because Victor had all but raised Yuri they would be close, which was true, and Yuuri didn’t want to come between them, which was nice. Today they had brought the dog too. That meant that Yuri was catching the bright pink disk and letting it go before he could be trampled.

Seriously, his brother’s dog had no chill.

The other thing… there was this guy listening to music on his computer at the lone picnic table that the park had. And the guy was distracting. Cause he was cute. So distracting that Yuri had turned to look at him and missed catching the frisbee flying over his head and landing perfectly in the guy's lap. Yuri glared at his brother who was giving him a thumbs up and holding his dog back with the help of Yuuri.

Yuri flipped them off and walked over to the picnic table.

“Your frisbee landed in my la-” The guy held it up and turned to look at him.

“Thanks.” Yuri blushed and grabbed the frisbee. “It was the silver idiot’s fault.” The guy had piercings. Yuri was weak for peircings. The guy had them in his ears, one on his nose, another in his lip, one in his eyebrow. He also had a tattoo on the inside of the wrist holding the frisbee. A single line drawing of a motorcycle. “I like your piercings.”

“Thanks.”

“And your tattoo.”

“Thanks.”

“Aren’t you worried your computer will run out of power?”

“I have a couple of power bricks.”

“Nice. What are you listening too?”

“A mix I’m making for a club I’m working tomorrow night.”

“You don’t seem 21.”

“It's a non-alcoholic, under 21 club.”

“Cool. Didn’t know those existed.”

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“HEY YURIO! BRING THAT BACK WILL YOU!?”

Yuri turned. “I’M NOT YOUR DAMN DOG, ASSHOLE!” He heard a single, quiet, low rumbling laugh behind him.

The guy pulled the frisbee from his grip and threw it in a perfect arc over Victor and Yuuri’s heads and into the forest. “That should keep them busy.”

 _Shit… He’s hot AND has piercings AND at least one tattoo AND is sassy..._ Yuri sighed. “I’m Yuri. My brother calls me Yurio cause his boyfriend’s name is Yuuri. They’re disgustingly sweet.”

“Otabek. And they look like they’re having fun.” He shook Yuri’s hand.

Yuri whipped his head around to see Victor swinging Yuuri around while Makka searched the woods for the frisbee and sighed. “That’s just gross.”

“Once they find the frisbee, can I join you? I’ve got a bit of block and all the stuff I’m mixing is starting to sound like the same crap.”

“I’d like that. I hope you’ll be okay with almost being trampled by my brother’s dog.”

“I prefer cats, but if I go out in a ball of fluff, then that’s the way I go.” He gave a single nod.

_Double shit. He’s hot AND has piercings AND at least one tattoo AND is sassy AND likes cats. I’m well on my way to love._

“YURI LOOK OUT!”

And then Otabek was reaching around him and pulling the frisbee out of the air and flinging it in the direction it came from. “Let me put my stuff away.” He saved his files, shut his computer, and put it all into a black leather backpack. “Ready when you are.”

“Cool.” Yuri nodded and the two headed back over to his annoying brother. “This is Otabek, he wants to fling that thing around with us for a bit. Don’t be an asshole.” Yuri snapped at his brother. “The silver haired idiot is my brother, Victor, and that’s his boyfriend Yuuri.”

Otabek thought for a second. “How do I-”

“Just call him Yurio.” Victor smiled.

“Or you can call him Katsudon.” Yuri snarled.

“Awww… look Yuuri! He’s sharing nicknames!”

“SHUT UP!”

“Victor, be nice. Hello, I’m Yuuri. Just call me whatever you want.”

“Or I can call you Jolbarıs.” Otabek smiled at Yuri.

“What?”

“Its Kazakh.” He smiled.

“You know Kazakh?” Victor eyed him.

“I’m from Kazakhstan so, yeah.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Victor asked.

“What he means,” Yuuri cut in, “is that Victor and Yuri came here from Russia for college and dancing. I came from Japan for the same.”

“I left Kazakhstan when I was 13 when my parents kicked me out. I had a friend from the internet that lived her in the US. Their family took me in, let me live out of their garage.”

“Why did they kick you out?” Yuri asked.

“I’m gay.”

“Oh, you poor-” Yuuri ran over and hugged him.

“He does that.” Yuri nodded at the panicked look on Otabek’s face.

“If you ever want a meal you didn't cook yourself, have Yuri give you my number. I’ll make you something.”

“Oi! Not everyone is a lost puppy for you to take home.” Yuri snapped, pulling Yuuri off of Otabek. “You don’t have to listen.”

“I don’t have to. But I will.” Otabek shuffled in place awkwardly. "That sounds... nice."

“Can we just play some frisbee?” Yuri sighed and pulled Otabek back. “Me and Otabek against Yuuri and Idiot. Keep away. Every time you get the frisbee from the other team, you get a point. First to 21 wins.”

Yuri could honestly say he was having fun with Otabek. He was quiet and reserved, but he made it obvious to Yuri that he was having a good time. The two of them creamed Victor and Yuuri. That was when Yuri learned that Otabek really like winning. He smiled, a real smile with teeth and everything, and gave Yuri a thumbs up. He dug around in his bag and pulled out a pass on a lanyard. “Listen, this is an all access pass to the club I work at. Why don’t you come tomorrow, see my show?”

Yuri took the pass. “I would love to.”

“Yuri isn’t 21, he can’t go clubbing.” Victor tried to take the pass away.

“Its an under 21 club, you idiot!” Yuri snapped and pulled the pass away with a hard yank. “That means no alcohol!”

“Twice a month, the club does 21+ night. I can get you passes for that and you and Yuuri can go on a date?” Otabek offered.

“That would be great Otabek. Thanks!” Yuuri smiled. “I haven’t gone clubbing in… forever.”

“Well, I have inspiration for my mix now.” Otabek adjusted the bag over his shoulder. “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

“Can I…” Yuri bit his lip. “Can I have your number? In case I can’t find you after your gig?”

“Let me see your hand?”

Yuri held it out. Otabek’s hands were warm. He felt the calluses on the tips of his fingers clashing with the softness of the palm. Otabek pulled out a green Sharpie and wrote his number down next to his name, then drew a little outline of a cat on the inside of Yuri’s writs. “See you tomorrow, Jolbarıs.”

“What does that mean?”

Otabek walked over to the big black motorcycle that was parked in the lot next to the picnic table. “I’ll tell you tomorrow.” He gave a wink.

 _HOT!_ Yuri’s brain short circuited.

Otabek started the bike and biked off.

“Yuri’s got a cruuuu-uush!” Victor teased.

“Victor, don’t tease your brother.” Yuuri punched Victor lightly in the arm. “Yuri, if you ever want dating advice,” he linked their arms, “come to me. We can keep Victor out of the loop.”

“YUUUUUUURIIIIIII!” Victor whined.

Yuri just laughed. “I officially accept you as my brother’s boyfriend.”

“YUUUUUUURIIIIIII!” Victor whined even louder. “Makka, no one loves me!”

“What are you going to wear tomorrow?”

“I don’t know! I’ve never been clubbing before!”

“Let's go look at your closet. If we can’t find something, I’ll take you shopping tomorrow.” Yuri smiled. “And make sure you add his number into your phone. That way you won’t have Sharpie on your arm for dance tomorrow morning. You know how Lilia is about stuff like that.”

“Yeah…” Yuri sighed and looked at his arm.

“Happy you came out with us?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah.” Yuri nodded.

“Tomorrow night just remember one thing.” Yuuri smiled.

“And that is?”

“It’s a date. So it should be fun. If you’re not having fun, you should tell him.”

Yuri took that in and then realized something: he no idea how to dance at a club.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Otabek is totally living with Seung-gil BTW. I dig that as a bro-thing.  
> And Jolbarıs means Tiger.


End file.
